


Love Live Fluff Stuff

by ThePieGod7



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hugs, Kissing, Love Live! All Stars Continuity, Marriage, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePieGod7/pseuds/ThePieGod7
Summary: Compilation of one shots involving ships and/or general fluff, some of which were made for a discord contest. May or may not be added to in the future.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Kurosawa Ruby, Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico, Kunikida Hanamaru/Watanabe You, Minami Kotori/Yazawa Nico, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. KarinRuby

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to join the server that some of these were made for: https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X

Ruby grasped at her knee, almost in tears. She had tripped, and landed on her knee in a most unfortunate manner. No blood, thankfully - Ruby loathed blood - but it still gave her a nasty bruise. 

All of the sudden, Karin walked by. “Oh, hey, Ruby-chan. Why are you sitting on the ground?” 

Ruby tried to answer, but she choked up. She didn’t want to cry in front of her senpai, but the pain was terrible. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore it, but…

“Oh my, that looks terrible.” Karin said, with a caring, almost motherly toned. Looking back up, Ruby saw that Karin was now kneeling down in front of her. Lowing her head, she gave Ruby’s knee a tender kiss.

Ruby gasped. She never really believed that kisses could heal injuries. But just now, her knee didn’t feel as bad as it did a few seconds ago. Was this the power of love?

Probably not, but it might make for a convincing argument. 

Karin stood up, reaching out her hand. “Why don’t we go to the nurse’s office?”

Ruby blushed, but nodded, taking Karin’s hand. The way Karin’s slender fingers slipped around her own, which were much smaller, in comparison… It was a little flattering.

“Thank you, Karin-chan.” Ruby muttered.

Karin smirked. “You’re so cute, Ruby-chan~”

Ruby blushed madly. She had always been told she was cute. By her sister, her parents, her classmates, her teachers, and basically anyone else you could think of. But hearing this from Karin felt different. It was much more… exciting. Almost a little too much for Ruby. She glanced up at Karin’s face, seeing her devilish, nearly haunting smile.

Ruby squeaked, and averted her eyes. Was Karin finding this fun?

Karin chuckled. “I’m just teasing.”

That didn’t really answer her question. But she didn’t mind. Karin made Ruby’s heart race, but Ruby enjoyed the feeling, however twisted it may be. Ruby enjoyed her teasing, the sensation of her face running red, and Karin’s subtle, intimate gestures. Ruby barely even noticed the pain on her knee anymore. 


	2. NozoEliNico

A warm, humid air hung in the Tokyo summer night. Moths buzzed around a dingy light bulb which illuminated a small, hole-in-the-wall ramen shop. Wearing a warm smile, Nozomi opened the traditional Japanese door, and ushered in Nico and Eli.

“I haven’t been somewhere like this in a while…” Nico commented passively, looking around. Not that there was a whole lot to look at. Four stools sat before a table, on the other side of which was an old man, heating some noodles. Hanging from the ceiling, four traditional Japanese lanterns lit the ground below, with an old fan pointed downwards cooled the customers, squeaking as it did so. Behind them was a wall, just far enough away so that someone could walk through the joint. Not any more than a single person, though.

Nico plopped herself upon the second stool from the entrance, having a bit of trouble reaching it in the process. Nozomi and Eli sat beside her.

“I’ll have gyudon, please.” Nozomi announced, waiting for the others to follow suit.

“Tsubame, please.” Eli continued. 

“Can I get susaki?” Nico asked, arms crossed.

The old man nodded. “Coming right up.” He replied, with a warm, weary enthusiasm, tossing ingredients into a pan.

The girls absorbed the atmosphere for a moment. The restaurant definitely had an old feeling to it, reminiscent of something you’d see 20 years ago. The man behind the counter was definitely passionate about his work, however. It showed in the way his eyes gleamed stirring noodles, or how he always wore a large smile, that showed from beneath his slightly patchy beard.

“So…” Nico took a small breath, breaking the silence. “Why’d you guys bring me here?”

Nozomi and Eli stared at each other, sharing a face of bewilderment and suspicion. Clearly, they had both fully expected Nico to interpret what this little meeting was for immediately, considering the date. Either Nico was testing them, or…

Eli leaned over. “Nico, tod-”

“Oh, no reason.” Nozomi winked at Eli, interrupting her. “We just thought it would be fun~” She said, words dripping with the smug, seer-like mysticism tone she usually talked in.

“Wha-” Nico glanced at Nozomi, arms still crossed and sneered. “Like I’d buy that. What do you want from me?”

“What do we… want?” Eli tried to clarify, a hint of concern creeping in her voice.

“Yeah. Clearly you must want something, right?” Nico brought her hands to her face, and started her usual cutesy-idol act. “Do you want my handshake?” She asked, looking at Eli with puppy-dog eyes. Quickly turning around in her stool to stare at Nozomi, she placed her chin on her fists, and asked, “Or my autograph? Or-”

Nico was cut off by the slam of a box on the table in front of her. Covered in gift rap and topped with a pink ribbon, it was a small, flat, and rectangular in shape. 

“Happy birthday, Nico.” Eli stated, having decided that she didn’t want to hear Nico’s idol charade.

Nico stared at the box, immediately dropping her arms. Her face was unreadable, only having her mouth agape. She seemed to be at a loss for words. That’s what Nozomi thought, at least.

“Nicocchi?” She interrupted.

“You… remembered…” Nico finally said, her eyes glimmering under the faint lights of the ramen shop.

“Of course we did.” Eli replied, “You’re the club president, after all.”

“But… Why?” Nico asked, with a mix of anger and sadness. “You didn’t have to-”

Just then, Nozomi stood up, and wrapped her arms around Nico. “Because we’re your friends. Do we need any more reason?”

Nico tried to move her arms to wipe the tears that were now falling from her eyes, but she was trapped by Nozomi’s embrace.

Eli sighed, and inserted herself into the now group hug. “We love you, Nico.” She stated, as if it were a well-known fact. 

Nico swallowed her tears - and her pride - and blinked. “I love you guys, too.” 

They stood there for only a few minutes, but to Nico, it felt like a life’s worth of love.


	3. NicoMaki

“Maki, what the  _ hell _ is this?”

“What do you mean, ‘what the hell,’ it’s our marriage bill! Obviously!”

Nico slammed the piece of paper on the table. “I know that, but  _ twenty million yen?!” _

“Geez! My family will pay for it, so it’s fine!” Maki looked away, and twisted her hair, as she usually did when she was flustered. Or bored. Or just at any time, in general. It was quite the universal habit, as Nico had come to learn. 

Nico growled. “Do you know how much money twenty million yen is?!”

“It’s not that much! Besides, this is a special occasion, isn’t it?” 

“ _ Not that much?!”  _ Nico sighed, but it came out as a slightly gravely groan. “How f-ing rich is your family?!”

“Um…” Maki scrunched her forehead. Although she still faced away from Nico, her eyes started to dart around the room, as if she was looking for something. “I… I don’t know…”

Nico threw her head up in rage. She’d never be able to understand rich people. “My family isn’t used to that kind of money! What am I supposed to tell them?!” 

“I-I don’t know! We can figure that out! After our wedding!”

“Like hell we can! It’s twenty million yen!”

“Well… Well I don’t care!” Maki stared directly at Nico now, slightly blushing, but eyebrows still furrowed. “I think you’re worth twenty million yen!”

“Wha-” Nico was caught off guard. She tried to make a rebuttal, but couldn’t find the words.

“You need to stop putting yourself down!” Maki continued, “I don’t care how much money I spend on you, because I love you!”

Nico looked towards the floor. “Geez…” She said, her voice much quieter now, “You’re making me blush.”

Maki crossed her arms. “We’ve been together for four years, and you  _ still  _ blush whenever I say that. It’s like you’re still a kid.”

“It’s because-” Nico cut herself off, realizing what she was about to say would be extremely embarrassing. No… no, that wasn’t right. She should say it anyways. If she couldn’t be honest to her  _ fiance _ , of all people, she couldn’t be honest at all. Nico took a deep breath, and looked straight at Maki. “It’s because I still can’t believe I have you. I don’t know. I always thought you were too good for me, but-”

“No.” Maki interrupted her with a hand wave. “Don’t… don’t say things like that. I don’t want you to hate yourself. You deserve me, that’s that.”

“Why?” Nico grimaced. “Why are you so insistent about that? Why do y-”

“Because I love you! Why can’t you understand that?!”

“Wh-” Nico tried to question Maki, but she was interrupted by a kiss straight on her lips. Giving in, she moved her arms around Maki’s waist, and lost herself in their love. 


	4. KotoNico

From the Home-Ec room, Kotori heard the low, monotonous humming sound of a needle sewing through fabric. Not unexpected - It  _ was  _ Home-Ec, after all - but still, the room wasn’t usually occupied beyond school hours. That is, aside from Kotori herself. Keeping their school idol uniforms at- well, at school was much easier than transferring to and from her house, so working on them in the Home-Ec class gradually became a small habit of Kotori’s. Whenever she wasn’t busy with school idol practice, or her part-time job as a maid in Akiba, Kotori measured, sewed, planned, and designed their outfits, all from this room. No other time had another soul been present, until now.

It was a bit weird to think about it that way, so Kotori tried not to.

Being careful not to disturb their work, Kotori turned the handle gently. What Kotori saw on the other side was a lone, pigtailed girl she didn’t recognize, hunched over a sleek, red uniform. With a white collar and yellow lining, the suit seemed to be something flashy you’d wear for some kind of performance, instead of anything even slightly business-related. 

In fact, it resembled the very outfits Kotori herself had been designing for the upcoming µ’s live. A little too well, Kotori thought. Deciding she wanted a better look, Kotori snuck up behind the girl. Tiptoeing to the table, the outfit became clear to her. The black accents, yellow buttons, and adorable little bowtie matched Kotori’s blueprints  _ completely. _ Just who in the world would-

“Oh, I didn’t notice you, Kotori.” Nico stated, looking at Kotori through the corner of her eye. “Were you looking to sew in here?”

Kotori breathed a sigh of relief. So her work  _ hadn’t  _ been stolen by some mysterious clothes thief, thank goodness. “I wasn’t expecting to see you in here, Nico-chan.” This was true. She’d never seen Nico sew before. If anyone from µ’s was to sew, Kotori might have expected it to be Nozomi-chan, or maybe Hanayo-chan. There was always something to learn about Nico, wasn’t there?

“Huh? Oh, I was just bored, and decided to help you with these. Don’t get the wrong idea.” Nico replied, with a small but very distinct aggression in her voice.

Kotori had no clue what ‘the wrong idea’ might have referred to, but she didn’t want to anger Nico. Instead, her attention diverted to the quality of Nico’s work. The linework was immaculate, and barely any pins were poked through the fabric. The fact that the seams were guided perfectly through the fabric, all by eyeballing it, was the sign of a skilled seamstress.

“Nico-chan… you’re really good at this.” Kotori admired the work, caressing the fabric with her hands. “Are you experienced?”

“Of course I’m good at it. I’m super-idol Nico-ni, after all.” Nico replied, very matter-of-factly. “Are you just here to gawk, or what?”

“You’re not in Home-Ec, are you?” Kotori asked, ignoring Nico’s prompt. “Where’d you learn to sew like this?”

Nico huffed. “Well, I learned from my Mom. I sew all the time for my si-” Nico suddenly stopped talking, as if she realized she said something she shouldn’t have. 

“Huh? Nico-chan, you have siblings?” 

“Y-yeah. Two sisters, and one brother.”

“How old are they?”

“Nine, seven, and four years old.”

“Aww, how cute!” Images of three tiny Nicos and Nico-chan herself, lined up like matryoshka dolls, appeared in Kotori’s mind.

“Yeah, they are pretty cute.” Nico’s tense, prideful attitude seemed to disappear right in front of Kotori’s face, evidenced by Nico’s wistful eyes and passionate smile. Apparently, Nico’s weak spot was her love for her siblings, a trait that was very endearing to Kotori. “They love it when I cook fried rice for them…” She continued, trailing her sentence off, her mind clearly wandering out of the conversation.

“You cook too, Nico-chan?”

“Huh? Oh, no, not at all!” Nico tilted her head, and stuck her tongue out in an overly-cutesy manner. “I’ve never cooked in my life!” 

Kotori giggled. “You’d make a great housewife.”

“ **Housewife?!** ” Nico’s smile quickly disappeared, replaced with a mix of anger and bewilderment. Which Kotori still found a bit cute, in a strange, indescribable way. “Just... help me sew. And don’t tell  _ anyone  _ about this!” Nico growled.

“Right, right.” Kotori plugged another sewing machine, and sat down in front of it. Every so often, when Nico was absorbed in her sewing, Kotori would glance at her. Super-idol Nico Yazawa was an inspiring figure, to µ’s and their fans. But this laid-back, more vulnerable Nico had her own charm. A caring, trustworthy sister, exceptional in all house skills… That had its own appeal, didn’t it?


	5. YouMaru

“Yo, Hanamaru! Want to try some chocolate I made?” You (Watanabe) held out a red box in front of her. Covered with a flashy ribbon, You gestured towards Hanamaru, eyes gleaming. 

“Sure, zura!” Hanamaru plucked a square piece of chocolate from the box, and threw it into her mouth. A blast of wonderfulness reverberated across her mouth. The sweet taste of chocolate mixed perfectly with the red bean paste that was baked in, creating a lasting effect of euphoria on Hanamaru’s tongue. Hanamaru swallowed the sweet, and immediately grabbed another one. It was as delicious as the last. Pleasure danced around Hanamaru’s taste buds as she opened her mouth to speak, hoping her mouth wouldn’t water for more. “These are amazing, zura!” She announced. “Red bean paste is my favorite!”

“Oh, really? Awesome!” You scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile. She had actually asked Ruby beforehand what Hanamaru’s favorite candy was, but she didn’t see any harm in passing it off as a lucky guess. That didn’t take away from the pride she felt hearing Hanamaru’s praise rain upon her creation, though. 

“Can I have more? Or are you gonna share them with the rest of Aqours?”

“Well, actually…” You placed the box in Hanamaru’s hand, feeling a bit embarrassed as she did so. This was a confession, after all. “Have all you want. They’re for you.”

Hanamaru gripped the box, looking up at You. “For me, zura?”

You nodded, building up all her confidence into her next sentence. “I was thinking, maybe… we could go out?”

You held her breath, worried about what the answer would be. She had always been the brave, outgoing, fearless member of Aqours, but she never felt this conviction spread to heart-to-hearts. This line of thought was broken as You felt a warm touch on her lips, as Hanamaru had gone in to give her a quick kiss. “Of course.” Hanamaru said, smiling.

You returned the smile with a wide grin, in a mix of overwhelming joy, slight amazement, and not knowing exactly how to respond. 

“By the way…” Hanamaru pursed her lips, eyeing down You with a critical look. “I think You-chan tastes better than the chocolates, zura.”

You faked a pout. “Were they not good enough?”

Hanamaru giggled slightly, popping another chocolate into her mouth. “I was just teasing. They’re wonderful.”

“No worries. So was I.”


End file.
